Blue And Pink Mittens
by xAmuIkuto
Summary: 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. “Ikuto?” Amu asked. 4. 3. 2. “Hm?” He responded. “Happy birthday.” She whispered as she hugged him, Ikuto hugging back. And the snow that fell down just illuminated and made the scene more precious. 1. AMUTO.


**Nikki:: Dun worry everyone, I finished _Hard To Get_'s next chappy. THIS ISH FOR IKUTO'S 18TH B-DAY. HAPPY B-DAY IKUTO 33333**

**Ikuto:: Thanks, thanks. Now shower me with gifts.**

**Amu:: Happy birthday Ikuto.**

**Ikuto:: No enthusiasim?**

**Amu:: Dont get too smug about it.**

**Ikuto:: Since it is MY birthday, Ill do teh disclaimer.**

**Ikuto:: Nikki doesnt own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters!**

The snow was falling ever so lightly as white clouds covered the streets in blankets. Everyone would usually stay home, snuggle up with loved ones and drink a cup of Hot Chocolate, whipped cream and two small marshmallows on the top. Yum.

There would yet be one teenage boy who was groggy this morning. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Why? December 1st, _X_ marks the spot: Can you say, "Happy 18th birthday"? Because if you can't, learn to. But from Ikuto's perspective, you really _shouldn't_.

The _ring _sound from his Alarm Clock beamed and Ikuto whacked it off, annoyed and just wanting to go back to sleep. He had hit the _Snooze_ button. But after five minutes passed, that same ringing noise came back to haunt him. Ikuto groaned, turning over to his side and roughly pressing down his pillow onto his head, trying to block out all sound.

"Can you just _shut up_?" Ikuto's eye twitched as he slapped the Alarm Clock off. Fortunately for him, it flew off its stand and fell down somewhere on the ground, unplugged.

A smug smile came to Ikuto's face as he closed his eyes to sleep yet again. But only did his eyes explode open when he remembered that today was his birthday. He sat up in a rush and looked at the calendar given by his mother, Souko, to see he was correct. "Crap." Was the response that came out of him. He was correct, sadly for him.

---

Ikuto pulled on a sweatshirt with a hoodie due to the cold and some jeans as he came downstairs, yawning. And once he saw what he had seen, every millimeter of joy had been sucked out of him.

In front of his eyes was his family. Mom, sister, and his dad _would_ be here if he hadn't been touring the world. Then, for the second time, Ikuto's eye twitched because of the décor. Everything had streamers, confetti was thrown on the floor, music was playing, and there was this big cake on the dining table.

"What the…" Ikuto trailed off, not knowing _what_ to say to this. He wasn't surprised but he wasn't pleased. Birthday parties for him had been a thing in the past; not that he ever enjoyed it, but still. Ikuto wasn't fond of 'parties', per say.

Souko's mom blew a paper-like kazoo in her mouth, making a _buzz_ noise. "Happy birthday, honey!" She sang, rushing towards Ikuto and giving him a bear hug. "M-Mom." Ikuto pried his mother off as she lightly laughed.

"I _would_ sing happy birthday-" Utau was cut off by a "Don't you dare" by Ikuto but she rolled her eyes. "God, for an 18 year old teen, you _sure_ don't listen to the ends of sentences." Utau said, sighing. Ikuto just rolled his eyes. Must run in the family. "As I was saying before, _but_ I won't since I know it would irritate you. And since today's your birthday, I'll _try_ not to annoy you." Utau finished. "_But_, at least let me hug you." She added as she walked up to her brother and hugged him. Ikuto just ruffled her hair. "H-Hey! You're going to mess it up!" She whined, fixing up her hair after letting go of Ikuto.

Ikuto heard the door open and Tadase popped in with a gift all wrapped up in his hand. When the door closed a small frown was displayed onto his face. He did expect _someone else_ to come, too.

"Ikuto Nii-san, happy birthday." Tadase handed Ikuto the neatly wrapped box. Ikuto shook the box only to hear something moving inside. He opened it up, tossing the wrapping paper elsewhere, to find a new cell phone.

"I didn't know what to get a teenager so I thought about all the texting teens do and got you this. Hope it helps you." Tadase said. Ikuto _did_ text…well, define text. He only texted to a specific pink-haired girl…who wasn't here…

Ikuto gave Tadase a thanks with a small smile and then asked him, "Erm, Tadase, did anyone _else_ show up?" Tadase shook his head. "Not that I know of. But I did hear that Amu-chan couldn't come due to a nasty cold." Great. The love of his life is sick. On _his_ own birthday.

"Oh, whatever then." Ikuto said, disappointed. "I'm going out." Ikuto said, heading for the door. "On your birthday?" Souko inquired. "I guess so." Ikuto responded as he reached for the door knob. "See you later." Then he left the now quiet house.

"What's gotten into him?" Souko asked. "I really don't know." Tadase answered. But Utau smirked. "He's just angry that a certain someone didn't show up." And she made sure to say _angry_ and not _pissed_ in front of her mother.

---

Ikuto walked the snow covered streets. When he suddenly felt his hands go cold, he shoved them into the sweatshirt's pockets in the front…if they _were_ any. "What the hell? What type of sweatshirt doesn't have pockets?" He grumbled under his breath and pushed his hands down his jean's pockets this time.

No one was out today. Probably stay home with their families. Ikuto sighed as he walked more and more into the night.

---

Amu just finished up what she was doing. A little 'gift' for Ikuto.

"Amu, you sure you don't want me to Chara-Change with you?" Miki asked her bearer, Amu. "No, no Miki. Where would all the feelings be then?" Amu said, wiping sweat from her head with the back of her hand. "_What_ feelings?" Ran slyly asked. "T-The feeling of f-friendship!" Amu blushed heavily. "Oh no, desu." Su said. "You're temperature has gone up!"

---

Ikuto aimlessly walked the streets, freezing cold.

"Why didn't I bring a jacket again?" He asked himself, inwardly cursing at himself for the stupid mistake. "Oh yeah, because you forgot in such a haste." He responded to himself. "Oh, now great. I'm talking to myself." He rolled his eyes.

He walked more into time as he strode the streets on his birthday night. He was still upset Amu hadn't said _Happy Birthday_ or anything of the sort to him today. Had he been _such_ a pervert that she couldn't? No fair.

But as Ikuto walked on and on, looking at the floor, he had bumped into someone on the way. Or _that_ person had bumped into him.

He stumbled back a bit but looked at the person who was on the floor. His breath hitched as he saw _pink_.

"A-Amu?" He asked cautiously. The pink-headed person immediately stood up…only revealing to be Amu.

"Who _else_ do you know that has pink hair?!" She asked him. He was still confused however. "Aren't you sick or something?" He asked her. "A-About that…uh…I told Tadase-kun to lie about that because I didn't finish your present yet…" She murmured. "Well, what is it?" He asked, smirking. "Don't rush me in the cold!" She yelled at him as they walked side by side.

"Okay, don't laugh at me. Got it? This took me _such_ a long time to make. And I didn't even Chara-Change, too!" She informed him. "Okay, okay. I won't laugh." He promised. "Good." She took out a small violet back from behind her and handed it to him.

"What? No card?" He pouted playfully. "B-Be happy I got you something!" She yelled. He chuckled lightly as he reached into the bag only to find two hand sewn mittens. The left mitten was blue and the right one was pink.

"I know it's stupid and a-" She was cut off by Ikuto. "It's not stupid. I think it's rather cute." He gave off a genuine smile to the blushing girl. "Y-You're welcome!" She blurted out, not knowing what to say.

As he put on the mittens, warmth hit him. The warmth he had been looking for. Everything else didn't feel cold anymore, but from the looks of Amu, she looked below 0 degrees.

His mitten covered hand grabbed her hand and held it. "W-What are you d-doing Ik-Ikuto?!" She asked, blushing again. "What? I'm just warming you up." He answered her nonchalantly. "T-Thanks." She muttered, looking away.

After hours passed, Ikuto took a look at his new cell phone. _11:55 p.m. _and Amu still hadn't said _Happy Birthday_ to him. Did she forget?

Snow fell again and touched the Ikuto's and Amu's face.

Five minutes till midnight, tomorrow morning.

_10._

_9._

_8._

_7._

_6._

_5._

"Ikuto?" Amu asked.

_4_

_3_

_2_

"Hm?" He responded.

"Happy birthday." She whispered as she hugged him, Ikuto hugging back. And the snow that fell down just illuminated and made the scene more precious.

_1._

**Nikki:: CUTE 3**

**Amu:: As much as I hate to admit it, it WAS pretty cute.**

**Ikuto:: Ikr.**

**Amu:: Whatever.**

**Ikuto:: Happy b-day to me :3**

**Amu:: Please R&R!**

**Nikki:: And........**

**Nikki & Amu:: HAPPY BIRTHDAY IKUTO 3**

**Ikuto:: Hapy Birthday to myself!**


End file.
